The Election (Part 2)
Summary This is part 2 of "The Election". Plot Now in the living room, Darwin tells Gumball that he needs to get on everyone's good side. And to do that, they need to spread rumors about how "awesome" Gumball is. The two then brainstormed on good things to rumor about. They knew they needed to come up with something that people would want out of a president. The two were quickly able to come up with rumors to spread. The next day at school, Darwin told Tobias that if elected Gumball promises to save the Earth from aliens. Tobias totally believed it, and scrambled to tell the others. The rumor was growing at epidemic levels, and by first period the whole school knew it. Although most of the school were believers, the other candidates thought it was absurd. Darwin was worried that they will try to destroy the rumor. So he decided to spread more rumors denouncing the other candidates. Another candidate was Masami, so Darwin told everyone that she'll overturn the democracy, making her super dictator. Another candidate was Anton, so Darwin told everyone that he'll turn everyone to toast, and let the birds eat them. By the end of the day, every candidate has been denounced, except Bobert. Darwin knew Bobert was so perfect that he it'll be difficult to come up with a rumor. And even if they succeed, Bobert will use his super smarts to disprove it. But everyone believed the rumors Darwin came up for the other candidates, so really there are only two. "But who would vote for a nerd?" the two thought. Gumball walked home with his head held high, he knew the election was in the bag. He then told Darwin "When I win the election, the power of the school will be at my fingertips.". Darwin was puzzled by that last statement. So he asked why Gumball said "my". Gumball says that he'll be president. Darwin then asked about him being vice-president. Gumball said there's no vice-president. Darwin got mad and he ran back to the house, and locked himself in the utility closet. Gumball tried to get him to come out, but Darwin was just upset. The next morning, Gumball decided to go to the utility closet to apologize. He knocked at the closet door, but noticed it was unlocked. He then opened the door and noticed Darwin wasn't in there. So he went to ask Nicole where Darwin is. Nicole then tells him that Darwin left for school early. Gumball then rushed to school to talk to his friend. But in the hallways he couldn't find any of Gumball's campaign posters. Instead, he found another poster over the walls. They said "Vote For Darwin". He then walked by Teri, who was handing out the same posters. But she was too worried to give them to people. So she just had a stack on the floor for people to take. Gumball then took one, and was enraged. Then he walked by a crowd wearing buttons saying "Vote For Darwin". He then went to class where he found Darwin sitting down. Gumball immediately demanded to know what was going on. Darwin then announced there's a third candidate. Gumball gasped. To Be Continued. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 2 of fanfics